


Ruby Necklace

by singularthey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularthey/pseuds/singularthey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's semen is red. He may have forgotten to mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fairy thread at [the Sherlock rant meme](http://sherlock-rant.livejournal.com/10091.html?thread=82970475#t82970475):
>
>> Lestrade, to everyone's surprise ever, has ejaculate that has a reddish color to it. It's entirely natural for him, totally not a Big Deal.
>> 
>> He forgets to tell John this before giving him a pearl necklace. Enter freaked-out, my-boyfriend's-cock-is-bleeding Doctor Watson.  
> 
> 
> This was written pre-S3.

John Watson couldn't deepthroat him like his ex could, no, but there was something beautiful about the way he was letting Greg fuck his mouth, moaning around his cock like having it on his tongue was nothing short of bliss. He looked as lost in pleasure as Greg felt, against all of his expectations, and god, it felt so good to just be _wanted_ like that.

He kept his hands on his headboard, thrusting into that hot mouth, pulling back against the hand resting at the small of his back, not gripping, not steadying, just touching. From his position straddling John's chest and right shoulder, he couldn't see his other hand, but he could feel the jerks and tremors through his body that came from pulling at his cock almost fast enough to match Greg's own pace.

He was very nearly disappointed when he felt that telltale tightening, as it meant that impossibly fantastic blowjob was nearing its end, but, remembering that there was more to come, that it wasn't a one-off, he found it in him to gasp, " _John_."

John opened his eyes, looking up, and fuck, but seeing the way his pupils were blown out, his lips still stretched around Greg's cock, that nearly ended it all right there.

It took a lot of will to slow down, just a bit, but he managed. "I want to come on your chest. Can I? God, please let me."

John pulled his head back, immediately replacing his mouth with his hand, and tried to sit up a little more. "Yes, _yes_ , do it, come on."

Practically panting, Greg shuffled back until he had enough space to see his canvas: broad shoulders, a lightly-furred chest, and the hollow of his neck, practically begging to be filled with come. He pushed into John's fist mindlessly, closing his eyes and letting his orgasm wash through him, electrifying his muscles and coating his mind in ecstasy, before spurting out of his cock and hitting its mark.

"Oh my god," he heard after a moment, and to his extreme disappointment, it was said in horror rather than excitement.

With no small effort, he opened his eyes, and spared a fraction of a second to enjoy his work before taking in the look of surprised worry on John's face. He had two fingers, coated in come, in front of his face, and he was pushing at Greg with his other hand, struggling to get out from underneath him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Greg, you're bleeding. Are you hurt? Is there any— any burning, any kind of discomfort? Has this happened before? Shit, we're going to need to get you to hospital — you could need a catheter — I don't have anything—"

Greg clamped a hand over John's mouth and waited until he met his eyes. "John, I'm fine. I feel great, I promise."

John pulled the hand away, looking back down at Greg's cock. "Blood in your semen is not _fine_. You might have something torn, or a prostate issue. Do you realise what kind of pain you'll be in if it clots?"

_Oh, shit._ He hadn't told him, had he? Greg felt like an idiot, and blushed slightly in embarrassment as he said, "It's not blood, it's just the way my come looks. I, ah, forgot to mention it, sorry."

John stared at him, frowning. "Your come is red, and you think that's normal?"

Greg might've bristled at the implication that that was very much not the smart thing to think, if he hadn't spent so much time around people who thought he was stupid already. John was, after all, a bit justified in his worry. "I've seen doctors about it. They've never been able to tell me what it is, but it's not blood, and I'm not in any pain. It's just always been like that."

"Always?" John asked, unsure.

"Even when I was a pimply little kid, yeah."

"And you _forgot_ to tell me this... little detail, before I started sucking your cock."

Greg blushed a little more, grinning a bit. "It didn't seem like appropriate dinner conversation, and by the time we were out of the restaurant, I was a little distracted."

John smiled weakly, then huffed out a long, tired sigh. "Well, shit. I don't imagine much can kill the mood as quickly as thinking your boyfriend's bleeding out his dick."

Greg's grin slowly grew as he watched John realise what he'd called him, the immediate cringe and the relaxation as he noticed that Greg wasn't bothered. He put a hand on John's chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Well, then. How about you let your boyfriend put you back in the mood?"

John pulled him down after him, grinning back, strong and true, and let him.


End file.
